Reset
by SorasKey
Summary: He almost lost connection to his surroundings, but she placed her hand in his once again, tethering him to her. He wasn't sure who she was, but he had to show her that whatever was happening was working. [SnowbarryWeek2017]
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

"The doctor will be in to see you soon."

"Thanks." Barry's left foot erratically tapped on the plastic footrest connected to the old leather chair. He shot the nurse a nervous smile, barely managing to raise his cheek from his hand.

Doctors usually never made him nervous, in fact, his father was one. He was used to their gentle tones and the smell of antiseptic that never seemed to wash out of their lab coats. If he were anywhere else to be examined, he'd probably be chatting with the medical staff. But not today. Today he was at the eye doctor for his annual exam. Most people had a phobia of the dentist, but ever since he was little he couldn't stand seeing an opthamologist. Pun intended.

* * *

Barry is soon torn from his train of thought when a young woman, around his age, he has never seen before and most certainly not his usual doctor enters the room in a fluster.

"Hi, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Your usual doctor had a family emergency. I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow, I'll be taking care of you today." The young woman smiled warmly and reached out a hand. It took a few moments of stunned silence for Barry to extend his hand to shake hers.

"I-I'm Bart—Barry. I'm Barry. It's nice to meet you." Barry choked out, mentally chastising himself for stumbling over his own name.

Caitlin gave him a quick once-over, recognizing his troubled tone, though Barry was definitely her oldest patient to use it. "Likewise. You okay, Barry?" She tilted her head then turned to flip through his chart to give him a moment of privacy to collect his thoughts. "It's okay if you're nervous. I'm actually a pediatric opthamologist." She glanced over at him, noticing her words didn't bring much comfort to her patient. "I didn't mean that I'm not capable of completing your exam. I'm perfectly qualified." Caitlin internally winced at her words, rambling as much as the nervous man before her.

"No, it's not that. I just, I'm not great with eye exams. You would think as a scientist I could handle a simple eye test. I don't even have poor vision." He trailed off quickly.

"A scientist, huh? What field are you in?" Caitlin latched onto his comment, hoping to strike up a conversation that would keep him comfortable for the next fifteen minutes.

Barry sat up in his chair, surprised at her genuine tone. Most people zoned out after the mention of his title.

"I'm a CSI. I work down at CCPD. It's not nearly as glamorous as it sounds." _Real nice, Barry. Way to bore her with the details._

"No, that sounds very interesting. I've never met a CSI before. I'm not sure I could do that kind of work, you should be proud." Caitlin affirmed with a pat to Barry's arm as she rolled her stool closer and handed him a small flat stick. "Cover your left eye and read the smallest line you can."

"Yeah, it really is. Anything to do my part." Barry trails off, focusing his gaze on the illuminated letters across the room. " A."

"Great, now your right." Caitlin smiles, happy that the nervous inflection in Barry's voice has disappeared.

The rest of Barry's appointment seems to fly by as the two continue to discuss anything that comes to mind. Caitlin almost wishes that Barry was due for his eyes to be dilated so that she could have a few extra minutes with him.

"I think we're done here. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. Would it be completely out of line for me to ask you on a date?"

Caitlin pauses from her final note-taking and looks up, cheeks burning red. Barry nearly starts to backpedal in regret when she opens her mouth to answer him. "Not at all."

Barry grins. "In that case, are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes."

"It's a date."

* * *

This was my entry for day 5 of SimplySnowbarry's **Snowbarry Week 2017** challenge. This day's prompt was: amnesia. Read on to see how the prompt fits in! This chapter was inspired by amnesiac Barry in episode 21. I hope you enjoyed the prologue!

As always, I would greatly appreciate it if you dropped a review and/or favorite.


	2. Reset

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

Barry could feel a huge weight bearing down on his chest and a dry feeling in his mouth, as if several cotton balls were lodged in his throat. He wanted so badly to open his eyes and wipe away the sleep that was holding him under. He couldn't remember a time before this feeling of drowning. It could have been years, it could have been seconds. All he knew was that he had to wake up or else he would be lost in the black abyss forever.

Then he felt it. A delicate hand curling around his. A featherlight brush of lips to his forehead. He hadn't been able to pinpoint physical sensations prior to this moment. He was getting closer to the surface, he could finally feel it.

"Please come back to me, Barry. I need you." The voice was soft, but incredibly familiar. A gentle sob echoed in his ears as the woman who was speaking collapsed onto his chest. He could feel her hands wrap around his shoulders, fingers grasping the thin material of whatever was clothing him, her cool cheek smooth on his clavicle.

"You should go home, Caitlin." Suddenly he could hear another voice close by, providing a name for the distressed woman. The quiet buzzing of medical equipment became clearer in his ears. He was so close to getting out of the prison of his mind, he knew it.

Caitlin removed herself from his body at the intrusion and he almost lost connection to his surroundings, but she placed her hand in his once again, tethering him to her. He wasn't sure who she was, but he had to show her that whatever was happening was working. He began to concentrate on the bond between them. He wasn't sure how to make his awareness known without having a full sense of where he was or how to get out, but he knew he had to keep trying.

He suddenly felt tingles shoot down his arm, causing his hand to nearly vibrate in hers.

"Barry!" He heard her gasp, much closer than before. This time her voice felt so real, like he finally had the ability to respond. And so he did.

"Cait…" he managed the wheeze, grateful for the sudden ability to speak. Everything happened so quickly from there.

He was conscious. He could feel the rush of the room as the medical staff worked to stabilize him. Throughout the confusion he could still feel Caitlin's presence, though as she attempted to move away his eyes finally broke open. He had to close them almost immediately due to the bright light, but he saw her.

Her long, curly hair was pulled away from her face by a single clip. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red sweater that was much too big for her. She didn't look like she had a good night's rest in a very long time, but her eyes were something else entirely. They were full of tears, but he could see so many feelings in them. Hope, relief, love, fear.

As he closed his eyes again his heart rate shot up, scared that he would be lost again. This fear sent a chill down his spine and his hand jerked out towards Caitlin. "Stay." He hiccuped, his own voice muddled with tears.

"I'm here, Barry. You're okay. I'm here." She echoed, one hand in his again and the other running soothing lines through his hair and over his face.

He allowed himself to be pulled into a much gentler sleep than before, sensing that he was finally okay.

* * *

Later when Barry's green eyes blinked open, it was a natural movement of his own volition. He was in control of his entire body. He slowly took in his surroundings, pleased to see it was the same room he was in before despite how unfamiliar it was. When his eyes landed on the resting woman cramped in the chair next to him, he knew he was where he was supposed to be.

"Cait?" He whispered. The sleeping woman shook awake and stretched, not realizing the source of the interruption. Then her head shot in his direction, brown eyes locking on his.

"Barry! Thank god you're awake. You nearly scared me to death when you passed out again." He squeezed her fingers in apology. He still wasn't sure what was going on or who this woman was to him, but he at least knew her name. He had a starting point to coming back to his senses. He watched as she handed him a cup of water with a straw and obeyed her request to drink.

"Thanks." His voice was much clearer now. "What happened?" So many questions whirled in his head. He figured this would be the best one to start with and less alarming for Caitlin to hear. If they were as close as she made it seem, she knew he was about to break her heart when he let on that he couldn't remember who she was.

"Oh, Barry." She paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, her hand rubbing circles on the back of his palm. "You were struck by lightning."

"What?" His eyes widened, shocked at the news.

"That was three weeks ago. We were worried you weren't going to wake up, Barry." Caitlin choked out, gripping his hand tighter and suddenly he was the one tracing her fingers for comfort.

"Where are my parents?" He chose another innocuous question, hoping to figure out his life without alerting her of a drastic change in his memory. But the odd thing was, he didn't feel like he was missing much. He knew his name, he knew he was a CSI, he knew where he lived. He just couldn't remember the one person who was with him right now. She had to be a recent addition to his life, she had to be or else he knew there were larger chunks of memory missing than he thought.

"They're here. Well, they were. I think they went to get coffee that isn't the stale hospital brew. They'll be back soon." Caitlin soothed. "It's just so great to see your eyes, babe. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to again."

Barry pulled her close at this admission, allowing her to cry into his neck. She clung to him as she sobbed, finally allowing her body to relax, knowing that he was going to be okay.

"I almost lost you." She whispered into his neck before placing a kiss there. He flinched at the feeling, causing her to sit up and meet his gaze once more. "Are you okay?" She asked, clearly not expecting him to jerk away.

He pulled her back down and shifted over, allowing her to lay next to him in an attempt to cover up his reaction. She let out a sigh of relief, just happy to be cocooned in his arms after weeks of turmoil. She smiled at the feeling of him pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, just like he would always do as they drifted off to sleep.

The pair laid in comfortable silence for a few moments as Caitlin traced patterns on Barry's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly, soaking in the warmth from her petite frame. There was something about her body pressed against his that brought a sense of calm to his confused mind. He may not remember Caitlin, but apparently his body did, knowing how to draw comfort from her presence.

"Barry!" A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Henry and Nora Allen entering his room. His mother set her coffee down and rushed to his side, his father not far behind her. Caitlin removed herself from his grasp, getting up to make space for his parents to come closer.

"Mom, dad." He let out a few tears, grateful for the hug they pulled him into. His parents spoke in hushed voices as they told him how worried they were but knew he would pull through. They spoke of his strength. And they spoke of Caitlin's strength. The sound of her name brought her closer to the trio where his mom wrapped an arm around her.

"She never left your side, Barry. From the moment I met her, I knew she would always be a part of our lives. Your accident has done nothing if not prove how meant to be you are for one another." His mom finished her speech, turning to Caitlin, who was crying now as well. "Oh, Henry, give Barry his ring back. I'm sure he doesn't feel complete without it." Nora's words brought on a whole new level of confusion and this time he couldn't hide it. The fear of forgetting more than he thought forefront in his mind.

"Here you go, slugger. Your wife would kill me if this didn't get back to your hand." Henry placed a silver wedding band in Barry's hand. Barry looked at it for a few seconds, the weight unfamiliar in his grasp.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Caitlin asked, her concerned gaze on his face. His parents agreed, thinking their daughter-in-law wanted a more private moment so she could place the ring on their son's finger like she did just a year ago.

"Barry? What's wrong? You're looking at that ring like you've never seen it before." Caitlin asked, prying his fingers away from the ring in his grasp. She took it from him and returned it to his left ring finger as she spoke. "Is that better?" She asked hopefully following his silence.

"Cait, I―I don't…" he cut off, unable to form the words he needed.

"You don't what, Barry? Please tell me what's going on in your head. We can get through this together, I promise, babe. Just tell me." Caitlin covered his hand with hers and he noticed the sparkling wedding set on her left hand for the first time.

"I don't remember you."

* * *

"What do you mean he doesn't remember you? Caitlin, dear, we saw you two interact. He was acting normally, just as in love with you as he's always been. You can't be telling me he doesn't remember you. Henry, that's impossible, right?" Nora worriedly shifted her gaze from her hurt daughter-in-law to her physician husband.

"Nora―"

"I know what you're going to say: we need to believe in the impossible. But this is our Barry! He has to be okay."

"And he is okay. He's just having recall issues. I would have to consult with his neurologist, but it's very possible that he's sustained some brain damage from the accident, causing his memory loss. But it's just as possible for those memories to return. It's a good sign that he remembers us. This could be short term."

Caitlin let out a small sob at Henry's words. When Barry uttered the words that he didn't remember her, her entire world shattered around her. Barry was a part of her now and she knew she was the same to him. She had never felt so alone and simultaneously broken-hearted for her husband.

"It's okay, Caitlin. We'll get through this together." Nora spoke up, pulling Caitlin into a motherly embrace.

* * *

A few days later, Barry sat on the edge of his hospital bed waiting for Caitlin to come back with his clothes. He was cleared to be discharged this afternoon and was looking forward to going home. From what he could understand he still lived in his loft downtown. He was hopeful that a familiar setting would help him remember his wife. He still couldn't believe the situation he found himself in, but was grateful for a supportive family. He could do this.

The sound of the door closing brought Barry's attention to Caitlin standing in front of him holding a bag of clothes. "I'll give you a moment." She murmured, a sad smile on her face. He could tell she was barely holding it together for him. The bags under her eyes seemed to get darker each day, he knew she still wasn't sleeping. And she was wearing the same outfit she had on yesterday, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her disheveled appearance made him want to come back to her even more. She cared about him more than herself, that was clear. He wanted to be that for her.

Caitlin wondered to the side of the room and made herself busy looking out the window. Barry's eyes never left her tense form as he swiftly changed into the jeans and button-up she brought him. He cleared his throat to notify her he was decent. He had to remind himself this was his wife he was being modest around.

"That's better. Are you ready to go?" He could tell this was hard for her. He knew he looked like the husband she had before he got struck by lightning. Now he was just some man wearing a ring.

"Yes." He responded quiety, reaching out his hand to take hers as they left the hospital room and returned to their lives.

* * *

Barry spent the afternoon reacquainting himself to his apartment. It was still the same for the most part, just much cleaner and well-decorated. He didn't realize there was always something missing until he saw it filled with the life he and Caitlin had built together. Evidence of their happiness was clear in each picture frame.

"That was the happiest day of my life." Caitlin spoke, joining him as he picked up a photo from their wedding day.

"You're beautiful." Barry exhaled, examining her closely in the photo. Caitlin's hair spilled elegantly over her shoulders, a huge smile taking over her face. Her simple lace dress clung to her waist and flowed down to pool around her ankles. Next to her he saw himself, equally happy in a navy suit, arm secured around his bride's waist.

Caitlin covered her mouth, trying her best to hold in her tears. Barry noticed her silence and wrapped his arm around her waist, much like the photo in his hands, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I wish I could make this better."

Barry furrowed his brow at her words, turning to face her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Caitlin, this isn't your fault. We'll get through this together. I'll remember."

"But what if you don't?" She whispered, allowing the tears to pour down her face. Barry automatically raised a hand to wipe the tears away and pull her into his chest.

"Caitlin, don't you find it fascinating how comfortable I am with you? I don't remember how we got to where we were three weeks ago, but I know we can get back there. I want to and that's something I'm thankful for. I'm not a blank slate, _we_ aren't a blank slate. I can feel it."

Barry was surprised to feel Caitlin start to laugh against his neck.

"What?" He couldn't help but grin as he watched her tilt her neck back to meet his gaze.

"That's exactly the reason I married you, Barry Allen. No matter what happens, you're still you." Barry grinned and pulled her close. He was counting on that.

* * *

Later that night, Barry stood in his bedroom trying to figure out what to wear to bed. He knew it shouldn't be this hard of a decision, but he didn't want to make Caitlin uncomfortable. He pulled off his shirt to look for another when he heard the shower turn on in the master bathroom.

He knew it shouldn't affect him at all, but the thought of a naked woman in his bathroom had his mind going down a certain path. The thought that that woman was his beautiful wife pulled a groan of frustration from the back of his throat. He ran a hand through his hair and collapsed back onto their bed to wait for Caitlin to discuss their sleeping arrangements.

Caitlin found him shortly after passed out on top of the covers. The adorable sight of his tousled hair and half open mouth brings a small smile to her face. She can't help but lean down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Barry." She whispered, cuddling under the covers on her side of the bed.

* * *

The next morning, the young couple wake up tangled together despite the fact that Barry remained on top of the covers all night. One of his arms was slung protectively around Caitlin's waist while his head found its home against her shoulder blades, securing her to him.

"Oh, sorry." Barry yawned, pulling himself away from Caitlin and stretching.

"It's okay. That was actually the first night I've slept through in a month." Caitlin smiled, sitting up. "Are you ready to start?"

"Start what?" Barry turned to face Caitlin, propped up on one arm.

"Remembering." Caitlin grinned. "I'm taking the next week off so we can figure out what's going to happen from here. I think we should just start from the beginning. We can talk through our lives, you never know what may trigger you to remember. Maybe see a therapist."

"Didn't you just say you slept through the night?" Barry teased.

"And I dreamt of you. How about breakfast?"

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Barry learned about his wife and the time that he missed. Together, and with the help of his parents and friends, he's able to pinpoint the last day that he remembered. It was the day before he met Caitlin. He was slammed at work and worried over an eye doctor appointment that he had scheduled. As it turned out, that eye doctor turned out to be Dr. Caitlin Snow, who was filling in for his regular ophthalmologist.

According to Caitlin, they set up a date that first day and slowly got to know each other before making it official. Barry grew close to Caitlin's best friend, Cisco. In turn, Caitlin grew close to his best friend, Iris. The foursome frequently went out together, growing a fifth wheel when Iris began dating Eddie Thawne, Central City PD's newest detective.

Barry absorbed every detail and continued to live the life that he had seemingly left behind. He even returned to work when Caitlin did, determined not to fall behind in the areas of his life that he remembered. Between time spent with their friends, dinners with his parents and nights spent alone talking, Barry could feel himself growing back into the Barry that everyone knew. But his memories still didn't return and so the pair found themselves at their therapist's office three months after the day he woke from his coma.

"As you know, these type of injuries can take time to heal. And it's completely possible to never recover your lost memories. But I am very impressed with the progress you have made. You have done a wonderful job assimilating into your old life and making new memories with your loved ones. Your tenacity is admirable, Barry. That being said, I'd like an update on milestones that you have reached with those loved ones, specifically Caitlin."

"Thank you." Barry responded, caught off guard. "I'd say my relationship with Caitlin has progressed the most out of everyone that I had forgotten." He rested his hand on Caitlin's knee. She placed her hand on his, squeezing it for comfort.

"Have you progressed to an intimate level? I have observed a great deal of foundation building over the past few months, but you've been stagnant as of late."

"Are you asking me if I've slept with my wife?" Barry let out, taken aback.

"Barry, it's fine." Caitlin cut in. "Um, no. We, uh, haven't yet. It's not for lack of interest." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"In that case, I'd like to encourage you to explore that side of your relationship. It's important that your relationship progress regardless if your memories are going to return. It's healthy to continue growing together naturally. I don't expect a report back or anything like that. Just come back when you feel ready to discuss your progress."

* * *

"So that was odd." Barry said, leaning in the doorway while Caitlin brushed her teeth that night. Silence filled the room as Caitlin spit into the sink and wiped her mouth.

"It was definitely not like this when we decided to sleep together the first time." Barry laughed at her comment, thankful they weren't going to let this be more awkward than it already was.

"Oh yeah, you jumped me the first time you saw me with my shirt off, right?"

Caitlin smirked. "Yes, it was exactly like that." She swiftly walked past him, subtly swaying her hips as she went. Barry wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose, but the thought of being with his wife took over his thoughts more often than he'd like to admit. He casually pulled off his shirt, following her to bed.

* * *

An hour later, Barry laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't let his mind shut down. He could tell Caitlin was awake too. He turned to face her and she did the same, not leaving much space between them.

"Hey."

"Hey." Barry smiled.

Caitlin smiled back, slowly bringing her face closer to Barry's. Barry's eyes closed naturally, falling into a long-forgotten pattern as their noses brushed against each other and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

It didn't take long for their innocent kisses to pick up pace as Barry pulled Caitlin to rest on top of him. His hands traced the length of her body. Her fingers stirred a fire within him as they traced through his hair. Soon Barry had Caitlin's nightgown gathered around her waist, fingers crawling upward, when he stopped.

Barry felt as if his entire body was doused in ice water when he realized something didn't feel quite right. He knew Caitlin was his wife and had they only just met when he woke up from his coma, they would probably already be this far in their relationship. But the truth was that he still felt like an alien in this life. And Caitlin deserved better than a shadow of her husband taking advantage of her feelings and stealing his place.

"Cait, wait. I can't." His green eyes searched hers as they focused on his face. She leaned up, still straddling his waist, and stared down at him. "This isn't fair to you."

"What? Barry, it's okay, I'm fine. We can do this. Hell, we may as well have a prescription for it." Caitlin tried to joke back, leaning down to place kisses on his bare chest.

"Cait." Barry cut her off, sitting up and shifting her further back on his lap.

"Are you serious, Barry? Right now?" Caitlin questioned, put off.

"I'm sorry." Barry can't meet her gaze. Uncharacteristically, a feeling of shame washed over Caitlin for simply trying to be with her husband after months. She looked away, hiding her face as she quickly got up to rush out of the room.

"Cait! Wait! I really am sorry. I just think we need to give it more time, I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Barry ran after her, following her down the hall and into the living room.

"Barry! Please, just stop, you're not taking advantage of me! I love you and I want this for us." Caitlin choked out, fighting back tears. "Fuck, Barry, we were so close." She finally let out a sob. Barry immediately sprung into action, wrapping his arms around Caitlin and pulling her into his chest.

"Maybe I should stay with my parents for a few days. Give us some breathing room." Barry's words only make Caitlin sob harder.

"The Barry I knew wouldn't run from a fight." She whispered between heavy breaths, breaking Barry's heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

"Dude, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Have you even been sleeping?" Cisco asked Barry over coffee the following week.

Barry picked at the paper sleeve around his drink in lieu of answering.

"I'm going to take that as a no. I assume you haven't talked to her either?" Cisco continued, trying to get some kind of response out of his heartbroken friend.

"I think my mom talked to her on Saturday. She wouldn't tell me what Cait said. Said if I wanted to know I should call her myself." Barry huffed, placing his head in his arms.

"Gotta love Mama Allen." Cisco laughed, taking a swig out of his coffee.

"I know she has a point, but Cisco, you should have seen her face that night. There's no easy way to fix this. I think I may have lost my chance and I honestly don't know what to do."

"Hey, man, I'm not even going to pretend I know what you're going through. But this isn't fair for either of you. Even if you think there's no way to fix this, you can't just leave it like that. If you really love Caitlin, and I know you do, you have to move on. For her."

"I can't just move on, Cisco. She's my wife." His eyes flitted down to where his ring should be. He left it on the dresser when he moved back to his parents house. He didn't think it was right to be wearing a symbol of the marriage he couldn't remember being a part of any longer.

"I'm not saying forget about her. I'm not a psycho, you're obviously in love with her. I mean you need to figure out your own shit before figuring out how you two are going to work things out. You're basically a whole new guy. Man, I wish I could have a hard reset like that. Gypsy wants me to meet her folks next week and I did _not_ think we were there yet―"

"Wait, Cisco, you're a genius." Barry perked up to finally look at Cisco from his slumped position.

"Tell me something I don't know, Barry." Cisco snorted. "About what?"

"I need to figure out who I am before I figure out who I am with Caitlin. I need to date myself for awhile, uh, or something less creepy sounding." Barry took a last sip from his cup and slammed it on the table as he stood up. "Thanks, Cisco. I'll catch you later."

"You're welcome, bro!" Cisco called out to Barry's retreating back.

* * *

That night, Barry woke up covered in sweat. He kicked off the sheets that were tangled around his legs and ran his hands through his messy hair. He stumbled to the shower with the hope of washing away the traces of his nightmare. He could remember standing in his loft downtown, searching for Caitlin. But no matter where he looked he couldn't find her. There was no trace of her living in the apartment. He couldn't even remember her number. It was like she was never in his life.

His throat was sore when he woke up and he knew he had been calling for her in his sleep. He hoped he hadn't woken his parents. One glance in the mirror at the dark bags under his eyes and he knew he couldn't even classify what he was having as sleep. It was no wonder Cisco called him out on it. He stepped into the shower and as he felt the cold water rush over his body, he vowed to start fresh tomorrow. Cisco was right, he needed to make the most out of this time away from Caitlin. He couldn't ruin what he had.

* * *

Nora and Henry Allen watched as time passed with minimal contact between their son and his wife. It hurt them to see the sadness in Barry's eyes everyday and the sound of emptiness in Caitlin's voice over the phone. Even after everything that had transpired, she was still their girl too. But after a week of radio silence, they noticed a change in Barry.

It started out subtle, but slowly took over his personality. He started to become more confident and sure in his actions, like how he behaved before the accident. It was different than the mask he put on in his attempts to fall back into his life. This was new, like he was finally carving his own memories. They watched as he spent more time alone, trying new things, and staying late at work. After each passing day, a smile began to return to his face. He was happier. They could see him slowly heal without the pressure of living up to who Barry Allen was, but instead accept who Barry Allen is.

"So I've been thinking..." Barry started over dinner one night. He glanced up at his parents through his eyelashes, suddenly timid.

"About?" Henry asked.

"I think I'm ready to see Caitlin." Nora squeezed Henry's hand in excitement. "These past couple of weeks without her have forced me to figure out my thoughts on my own. I was fooling myself to think I could live without her."

Nora gleefully nodded at Henry, prompting him to speak. He could tell if his wife started talking, she would start crying. So he clasped a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke for the both of them. "That's great, son! Your mother and I think you're ready too."

"Thanks, dad. I think I know how to do it."

* * *

Barry's favorite story Caitlin had filled him in on after he woke from his coma was about the day they met. He was nervously shifting in his chair when she first laid eyes on him. She described it as adorable, but he could remember the anxiety he had the day before and knew he couldn't have been that graceful. But she reminded him that when he asked her out, she had agreed. That had to be proof enough that she saw something in him. It was that idea that brought him to Caitlin's office almost four years after that fateful day.

He found himself fidgeting in an examination chair once again. But this time it was for an entirely different reason. Barry's eyes flitted between his lap and the door at every little noise. Any moment, Caitlin would walk through that door. He ran through what he was going to say a million times in his head, but the moment she entered, he drew a blank.

"Hi, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm Dr. Caitlin Allen, I'll be taking care of you today." Barry locked his eyes with hers the second she looked up from the chart in her hands. His breath caught in his throat, the emptiness he had felt after not seeing her in so long finally weighing on him. He knew he never wanted to feel that way again.

"Barry, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Barry let out a nervous breath, nearly rolling his eyes at how loving she was. Leave it to Caitlin to disregard everything she was probably feeling for his well-being.

"More than okay, actually. I missed you." Barry managed to get out, his eyes filling with tears. He rose from the chair and approached her in two quick strides. He may not remember the day they first met, but he could imagine he felt a little like this.

"I missed you too." Caitlin whispered, still wondering what brought him to her office. Barry couldn't help but reach out his arms to lightly rest on her arms, pulling her closer. He took a deep breath, racking his brain for the words Caitlin had told him he uttered.

"Would it be completely out of line for me to ask you on a date?"

Caitlin smiled, recognizing his words from all those years ago. "Not at all."

Barry grinned, knowing he had gotten it right. "In that case, are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes." She closed the gap between them, resting her head on his chest.

"It's a date." He smiled into her hair.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

Caitlin Allen could barely contain her joy as she anxiously shifted her feet back and forth. On the other side of the large oak doors before her, Barry Allen was doing the same. Neither thought they would have an opportunity to experience this. For Caitlin, she thought she lost her husband that day a year ago. For Barry, when he woke from a coma with no memory of his wife, he never thought they would be the same. And after everything that happened, he was right. But that didn't stop them from falling back in love.

Their second-first date turned into countless others and they were back living together by the time their second anniversary rolled around. It was Barry's idea to renew their vows. He still had no memories of their wedding and the thought of never having the memory of marrying Caitlin wore on him more each day. His proposal was just as quintessentially Barry Allen as the first time. Though this time he at least didn't blurt it out over dinner with his parents. Instead, he blurted it out one morning in bed, completely distracting Caitlin from what it was she was doing under the covers.

They chose not to share that intimate detail when telling with their friends and family that there was another wedding coming up. Nora and Henry Allen were just as, if not more, ecstatic than the last time. Even Caitlin's distant mother expressed her congratulations, promising she would fly in. Iris agreed to be Caitlin's matron of honor before she was even asked and only requested they wait until after her and Eddie's first child entered the world. Cisco at least waited for Barry to ask to be his best man. Though he joked that he should be grandfathered in from the last time.

The sound of the organ grew louder and the doors swung open, cueing Caitlin to begin walking down the aisle. Her eyes quickly skimmed past the small congregation of close close family and friends to a dapper Barry Allen at the end of the aisle. She could see the happy tears in his eyes from where she was and she knew her expression wasn't any different. It was like no one else was in the room as she slowly walked toward him in the gown she wore two years ago. That was Barry's only request, he deserved to see her in her wedding dress.

Caitlin drew close to Barry, immediately reaching for his hands the second Iris relieved her of her bouquet.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Barry snuck a kiss to her knuckles, grateful no one said anything about kissing the bride before it was time. There were perks to marrying your wife.

The ceremony flew by around them, but Caitlin and Barry never once looked away from one another. They repeated the same vows they had two years ago, grinning from ear to ear the entire time.

"I present to you, for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Barry and Caitlin Allen! You may now kiss the bride." Barry wasted no time as he pulled Caitlin close and dipped her, kissing her amongst cheers from their excited guests.

No matter what was coming next, they knew they could get through it. Together, they could overcome the impossible.

* * *

This was my entry for day 5 of SimplySnowbarry's **Snowbarry Week 2017** challenge. This day's prompt was: amnesia. I originally wrote this story as two separate parts, but as soon as I saw the list of prompts I decided to weave them together. Which may be why they are still a little disjointed. But I hope you enjoyed it either way!

As always, I would greatly appreciate it if you dropped a review and/or favorite.


End file.
